Of the world
by AwesomeRaven
Summary: Of the world there are relations some end happily and some end in tragedy but all end in romance it all happens for one reason or another it's our choice One-shot series contains yaoi and Yuri and many sexual parts
1. Chapter 1:Intro

Brave frontier Pairings

Hello I've decided to make one-shots of the many pairings in brave frontier so i thought well why not see how far this can go because all though I have a lot why not see how many more there are. Ok so this is what I think I will do.

First pick you shipping you can have up to 5 there will be another section if you want an OC x a unit find the other one-shots requests I have going

Second I will accept Yuri and yaoi I am very open to that.

Third if you don't want your name mentioned then Pm me and I won't put your name in

And finally BE AWARE writing these will take time so if you sent for instance 4 don't expect them to all be there in the a week I will be giving everyone a chance to be suggest something I will make these one-shot fairly long so be patient.

I have already got some from people I know but if for any reason there is a pairing that has a character that you ship with someone else don't be afraid to request a pairing you like. This is not a story so it won't matter

Anyhow just review or Pm me it doesn't matter and even thought this is not my first story I do love constructive criticism to help improve.

As far as lemon's and lime's go I'll do those but I'm not the best so yeah

If you want your pairing to have history then write that too such as if they have met or they know each other


	2. Chapter 2:Request One

**Last chance to love**

 **So this is the first request by Devils Den and don't worry I know how that feels Den. Anyway this will have a bit of angst and some spoilers to the character story but however you see it .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story**

 **Pairing: Will x Atro (Male)**

 **Rating: T**

 _Hi my name is Will. What's your name?_

 _ **That's how we met nothing to fancy just a simple hello**_

 _My name Atro_

 _ **Who knew this simple meeting could actually mean something**_

 _Well that's a neat name I'm going to train to be a knight. What are you going to do?_

 _ **A Knight**_

 _I want to be a monk_

 _ **Atro's POV**_

It happened so fast one minute I was holding the legendary sword Urais I had just obtained and now I stand in front of the shattered sword that I just ruined looking straight into dull blue eyes.

"Atro" He said in dull sounding voice

"What "I replied back trying to hold back the rage I had just released

I stood there waiting for anything to happen. Neither of us said a word we just stared at each other not moving not talking just staring. It felt like an eternity till he finally said something.

"Well you've looked better "he said with a small chuckle

What you just saw me cut down the gods and you're telling me about my looks?

"What"

He smiled

"have I been gone so long you forgot how to talk c'mon I know you know more words then what "He said while still smiling slightly

"I'm not illiterate I know how to speak" I said again resisting the urge to grin

Sometimes I feel that have gotten to close and comfortable to him. He can always make me happy when I'm down and make me laugh when I need it but I was always too afraid to admit the things I had been holding in and by the time he had already graduated to knighthood and I was still there waiting for something that might never happen

 _Flashback_

" _Will as the elder of this school I now promote thee to knight will may you prosper"_

" _Thank you sir I will try my best"_

 _ **I remember this day**_

" _Good job will oh wait no I mean knight will "_

 _I was so happy for him_

" _No you can call me will"_

" _Really well ok "_

 _He let me call him that I felt…..special. But then again not all memories are happy_

" _Can i call you will?"_

" _Hm why?"_

" _Because I'm your friend right?"_

 _That's not an answer you just asked a another question you can't just answer a question with anot-_

" _I don't know I mean atro and me are really close friends and-_

" _Well I think I should be able to I am going to be your future wife"_

" _Tch Luna how many times have I told you you're not going to be my wife I don't even like you"_

 _I know she just said things like that but sometimes I just wanted to hit her who would want someone who forcefully try to push themselves in to someone's love life?_

" _Oh c'mon you know you like me don't deny it"_

" _Luna I don't think it's very ladylike to force yourself li-"_

" _And what would you know you short stack you've never had a wife"_

" _Umm well I don't plan to for a while and-_

" _Well there you go be lonely not my problem"_

" _LUNA enough leave them alone to talk gosh NOW COME ON I'M HUNGURY "_

" _Huph whatever I'm leaving wait Priscilla"_

" _Oh um….. Will …I wanted to tell you something before yo-_

" _Hey is that him" "yeah that is" "you're the new knight that's great"_

" _Sorry atro I have to go I'll talk to you later"_

"… _Oh….Ok….."_

 _End of flashback_

Sometimes I felt like something was in the way of me and him but I guess that is how the world works. That or the world doesn't want us together.

"Are you sure you do stutter sometimes" He said normally well at least it felt normal

"I..I…I DO NOT STUTTER" No I messed up

"You just did but you don't need to get so riled up I was just trying to calm you down besides you look tired and in agony just sit down ok" He started to walk towards me.

I slowly sat down and that's when the exhaustion kicked in and it came full force my body ached my head was pounding any heavy breathing soon followed

"Told you now why don't we take you somewhere to rest and get cleaned up" I nodded

"Ok but….."

"What"

"My…..Sword" I was still saddened by what I did I was my fault

 **Will's POV**

"My sword "He looked so sad I really didn't like that

"Well why don't we go and see if I can fix it can't be too hard" I hope that helps

"No it won't you…you….YOU CAN'T IT BROKEN! "He said angrier

"Well you never know till you try right"

"I…..I guess" he said in a small voice

"Ok then let's go"

 **Time skip**

"Stay there ok I'll be right back "I said while walking out the door. I had brought him back to Randall it wasn't too far from the monastery was so I tried my best to keep him hidden so we would not get any unwanted attention seeing how many people know who he is.

I went to the small yet reasonable kitchen and grabbed a kettle and poured some water in to it and put it on the stove to boil and sat down. He must be sad I mean he just lost his sword and probably lost his mind. It makes me sad to see him that way. I have never seen him so mad in all the time being with him. I know I'm not supposed to worry how can I not he gets in so much trouble all the time so how can I not worry. "Sigh" I feel sometimes if I'm not around he'll kill himself. I fell I'm way too comfortable around him like the world stops. It's not like I actually like him right? That's wrong but yet it feels so right.

"Ttttttssssssssssssss"

"Well there's the tea"

I grabbed two cup for the cabinet above me and poured the water into cup and put the tea leaves into the cups. Soon I made my way to the room slightly hoping he would be happy at least.

 **Atro's POV**

I sat there just waiting I really didn't know what to do. Will was taking quite a while. I looked outside the window and saw the sun was starting to set.

"When is he coming back "I already miss him my mind drifted off are the children ok are they hurt are-

"I'm back"

"Oh umm hi"

"Hi is that it how about thanks will my best friend for bringing me tea and helping me in my time of need"

"I didn't need your help "I hope that didn't sound too harsh

"Yes you did"

"Well thanks for the tea I guess"

Will came over to me and carefully gave me the cup of tea and sat next to me. We sat there in silence just sipping our tea slowly.

"Are you hurt"

"Hmmm"

"I asked if you were hurt you look really bad when I found you"

"No I'm fine well…at least I feel fine"

"Ok that's good. . . . . . . . . . Why?"

"Why what"

"I was just wondering why you attacked them like that "

"I. . . . .I don't know last thing I remember is drawing my sword "

"That's it "he said softly

"Yeah"I replied

"Well I think you just need to relax after all you don't need your stress catching up to you do you?"

"Will I need to ask you something? "I said nervously

"Hmmm what is it"

"Does this make you a better swords man then me because I lost my self to my emotions" I shut my eyes tightly

"Well I don't think it really matters how does letting your emotions get in the way of things make you lesser of a swordsman then me it's not like you can control them if you could what would that make you a robot "he explained to me and I felt just little better

"Yeah a robot the beat you in a battle "I smiled

"Really are you sure because I think I would win easily"

"Nope I would "He let out a small chuckle

"Oh yeah"  
"Yea-"Before I could finish he tackled me to the ground

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Atro was lying on the floor pinned down by Will. In the midst of a laughing fest arto finally realized the position he was in and started to blush profoundly. Will was confused a first and soon realized this as well and got up slowly.

"Oh umm sorry"

"oh err it's fine"

"That was fun right? "Trying to calm down

"Yeah it was "Also trying to control his blushing face

 **Will's POV**

"So did you . . . . . . . well you like it "I said wait what no no no no stop this is wrong stop will don't

"Did I like what "he asked him voice wavering

"getting you know pinned down by me" I said so quietly hoping he wouldn't hear what am I thinking great there goes my frien-

"Well I umm can't say I . . . err didn't enjoy it "Wait what did he just say

Millions of different scenarios went through my head he liked it wait no he didn't say that wait he hated no he didn't say that either

"UUUGGGGGGGGG"

"Will are you ok?" wait oh no now i just made it awkward

"I'm fine haha sorry I just made this awkward"

I looked at him slightly embarrassed of what I just did.

"I don't think its awkward why do you"

 **Atro's POV**

I'm going to do it I'm going to confess after all this time wait no what if he hates you no he won't what if he does and then never wants to see you ggggrrrrrr stop. I looked up right in to deep pools of blue that seemed hypnotizing. I never realized how much I adore his eyes there so…..so.

"Hey will did you know your eyes are blue"

"Really I thought they were purple" he said with a laugh I laughed to I was finally coming to my senses again.

Just as I said that he slowly began to lean forward and as if I couldn't control my own mind I started to lean forward as well soon we were in a small sweet kiss.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Only one thing was on each of their minds

" _Finally"_

" _Yes this is right"_

Soon when each of the needed air they pulled back slowly not wanting it to end

"Hey arto would you like to stay the night "Will said after he pulled back

"Sure I'd love to"arto said with smile

 _ **Night (be aware there are sexual references here so even if you don't like references skip this)**_

" _Nnnnnnnnggggggggg"_

 _*huff* *huff* *huff*_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _Nnnnnnggg"_

" _What was that? Couldn't hear you"_

" _Nnngg. . . . ye . . . . . yes"_

" _Good"_

" _I'm going to put it in now ok"_

 _*huff* *huff* "Ok….."_

" _Ow ow ow nggg"_

" _Wait I'll get better I promise"_

" _Wai…..t *Huff* How...d…d…..o you know"_

" _I just do"_

" _AAAAGGGGHHHH"_

" _See I told you"_

" _I guess so"_

 _ **Sexual reference over continue reading-**_

3rd person POV

"That was nice"

"Well I loved it thank you"

"You're thanking me for that"

"Yes I am but I'm tired so let's sleep"

"Ok goodnight can I have a kiss"

"You just had a dozen kisses"

"One more please"

"Fine"

 **The next morning**

"Will I'm going to go to the monastery"

"Ok I'll meet you there"

"Ok"

Atro walked back to the monastery happily with a little jump in his step while waving happily at others how could anything ruin this moment? He walked up to the monastery slowly feeling a huge amount of dread.

"Hello"

"Why hello there light legend I'm sorry to say this but this is going to be your end"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your death"

 **Will's POV**

"NO NO NNNNNOOOOO Please wake up NNNNNNOOOO"

 **End**

 **A/n well that's the story kudos to you devils Den hope you enjoyed to the readers as well hope you enjoyed. I'm not going to make you reach certain review point. I like this and will keep it going. Some punctuation is off sorry my native tongue is not English so the punctuation is of but if you spot other problems tell I'm not the type that need's praise but I do need to know my mistakes even a simple grammar correction helps so thank and see you later.**

 _ **Next up: Ardin x Ciara (Lemon)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Request Two

**Unexpected Relations**

 **A/n this next one was requested by JennoraStarry this one was little challenging for the fact that I needed to get some sort of history for them but it's ok I do like challenges :P. As for this long period of not uploading I'm sorry the weather has been crazy and all the other stuff I have to do is crazy but I won't abandon this I know that feeling but any way little tip to the readers.**

 **JennoraStarry- yours is done (clearly)**

 **Guest and Peace- yours are done just need to proofread it**

 **Lovely/Devil's Den-Still need to proofread it**

 **AnimexGamer34 and Huedekaiser- working on it**

 **Private reader- also working on it**

 **I do want these stories to be a little long to actually have meaning to them and not so long to where it gets boring or to short you can't grasp the story. I would say my main problem is uploading the stories with this internet I have -_- but I will try**

 **Ardin's POV**

Day after day it's all the same. No one ever asks me if it's ok with me to do this "sigh" when will they learn I don't want this. This I so irritating as much as I want to say no I can't that would make seem heartless and that not what I intend to be.

"This is so irritating UUUUGGGG"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Demon haven't seen you in a while "said a sarcastic voice

"I'm not a demon you know that"I replied coldly

"I suppose so you did do that thing….. Sooooo off subject what are you doing this far in the forest didn't you have that certain thing to do"

"Huh oh umm well I don't feel the need to but even so I just wanted some fresh air before it"

"You're going to have to even if you don't just turn her down not that big of a deal"

"Sermia you know if I do that again people will still come at me like blood thirsty hounds"

"Then just tell them to back up not that big of a problem " Here she goes again with this

"I still don't want to act heartless to them there people you know as in human's"

"When are you going stand up for yourself geez just say no simple"

"I can't its impolite"

"What is there to be impolite about just go up to this girl and say: Hi I don't want to go out on a date so shove off. It's that simple"

"I don't want to say shove off to someone it's rude"

"Fine whatever but at some point you will need to do something about it"

"Ok I know I'll see you soon"

"Yeah bye oh and if you see a girl with a red cape tell her good luck"

"Ok?"

With that she walked off. Well I guess I do need to start telling women to stop*sigh*. Maybe sermia is right .I knew sermia awhile back we were good friends at one point of time but something changed I don't know what nothing ever happened between us thought I was busy doing a number if things and for some reason she always had somewhere to be. I would say it was just a friendship of talking and interacting with each other maybe a few pep talks or so but that was it. But she always did help me with my problems well some but not all such as this one. After Putting a lot of work into sealing a demon away many woman flocked towards. I didn't want to seem rude by bluntly saying I was not interested but it's just I don't feel a connection towards any of them. Of course I do wish to find someone hold close to me but I just don't feel it. There are periods of time where I think I feel it but don't still I don't want woman to force themselves on me like I some sort of lost animal and I don't want to sound rude by telling them to back off I wasn't to find a person who sees my personality and not my status

*SNAP*

"Hmm"

I stood there with dumbfounded look on my face thinking of all the possibilities that could have been. Animal no I haven't heard running. Ambush no I would have already been attacked. Me. I looked down nope no branch

"Might as well go see what it was "I said readying my sword just for safety

I walked slowly deeper into the woods not expecting at all to find anything out of the ordinary no soon to come face to face with a women with a pale skin completion and a deep red coat and piercing red eyes while holding a basket and scythe. In my own opinion I would say looks amazingly great

"Umm miss are you alright"I ask calmly as not to startle her

 **Ciara POV**

"Umm miss are you alright"

Wow what nice guy he might be wait no Ciara don't do that he just asked if you were all right what if he's a thief trying to temp me or worse what if he's one of **them**

I don't know if I can trust this guy he may be polite but looks can be deceiving I know that to well hmm ok let's try approach tactics . I got up slowly of the ground gripping my scythe and basket getting ready to strike slowly I aim for his head but just as soon as I was getting ready to strike he pulled out a long sword faster then I could comprehend and before I could react it was shoved right at my throat.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK"I let out the most unprofessional scream had ever known I could do and fell again landing on my behind. I looked up with a slight blush on my face. I was beyond embarrassed why I had done that I mean really I've been trained by the best to do the best well that's what I think at least. I slowly stand up again hoping not to anger the man standing in front of me.

"Umm I don't know who you are but what are you doing in my woods "I say hesitantly

"Excuse me miss but when did these become your woods" he said slowly lowering his sword

"Well there umm well…..I can't speak to you till you lower your sword "I say hoping I didn't make a mistake

"how do I know you won't…..wait "What it was a trick I knew i-

"Now I know oh I'm so sorry"

"Sorry wait why are you apologizing?"

"Do you happen to know sermia "He asked while lowing his sword completely

"Yes I do but how does that help this situation"

"I spoke with her not to long ago and she asked me to tell you good luck" He said smoothly

"Oh she did well if I see her again I'll thank her" hmm this is nice to talk to someone else for a change during this time I look at his overall appearance he looked quite good. He had striking white hair and black wings. He was also wearing purple armor which look heavy in my opinion

"Look I'm really sorry how about we start over my name ardin and I'm trying to clear my head" He said sounding semi-sarcastically I let out a small laugh trying hard not to let it be heard

"Well my name Ciara and I'm looking for people "I said back

"Nice to meet you Ciara well now that that is done May I ask you a question" Well he seems nice maybe we can become friends

"A question well I guess so what is it you want to know" I said jokingly

 **Ardin's POV**

"A question well I guess so what is it you want to know "Well I guess I may have overreacted a little bit but that's over now

"Why you are so far in the woods a woman like should be inside keeping herself pretty"

"Hmph well I hardly think of myself as pretty and what I do in not your business "She said stubbornly

"Well how about I prove you wrong why we don't go out to somewhere to prove it"

"What like a date if so then no I don't like dates"

"Well then want to go out for a drink where we also eat food and then after that we pay someone for serving us the food we ate but it's not a date" I say trying to convince her and earned a small yet audible giggle it was really cute in my opinion

"Well I guess so but remember it's not a date" She said winking well that was ok I actually fell happy to do this

 **-Time skip-**

"Why don't we go there I hear that make great soup"

"Okay your lucky I like soup"

I walked in front of her to hold the door open for her once she walks though I follow behind into the small building. It gave away a homely smell

"I always did like the smell of home "She said aloud

"I never really have smelled this that often"

"Really well I hope you smell it more often "She said with a small smile

We walked up to the waiter

"Hi table for two" the waiter was with a fake smile

"Yes please"

"Ok follow me please"

We walked to the back of the small building. When we got there I pulled out the chair for her earning a small but cute thank you

"Your waiter will be with you shortly "She said leaving

"So what do you want to talk about "She asked

"Well how about I tell you a mild secret about me and then you do the same"

"Well ok bu-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH OH MY GOSH IS THAT HIM"Oh no I'm ruined

"Wh-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH IT IS HIM"

"What the" *Sigh* I really thought this could be normal

"Wait who he with"

"I don't know"

"Uhhgg she looks awful"

"Talk about indecent"

I hear the familiar whispers every time I am seen with someone

"What's there problem "Wait what she is still here

"I'm sorry it's just you know with sealing a demon away I'm a little famous here an-

"Your sealed a demon away…I bet I could do better" WAIT WHAT

"Really?"

"Yeah it can't be that hard"

"I lost all my friend"

"Oh….I'm so sorry I hope I didn't offend you"

"It's fine your just…..well you're the first to now try to jump over the table and pin me to the ground haha" I said nervously

"Well I would never do that it's gross and rude and whoever does that is just desperate"

"Hello my name is josh and I'll be your waiter for the evening" I turned around to see a young man in a waiter outfit I was a little happy it wasn't a woman so that she would not make any advances I was already having a great night and I didn't want it ruined. After we were done ordering our drinks and food he walked away I was so happy to have this but I'm never lucky in any way

"Umm excuse me "I heard a sickly voice say

"My table is out if napkins can I get some from you "When I turned I saw a tall girl with a face full of makeup that made me want to gag

"Umm sure "I said grabbing some napkins

"Oh thank you so much "She said putting her hand on my arm while walking away. Why do I have to put up with this?

"Hey I know what you're thinking its fine women can be brutal "She said did she read my mind

"Wow thank you"

The night went on without any casualties we were happily talking about random subjects, very often switch things and telling each other about ourselves once we were done we got up and left.

"That was fun "She said

"Yeah it was" I said back

"So umm do you umm"

"you want to see each other again "I asked hoping she said yes

"Of course "And with that she gave me a small peck on the lips and left

 _ **Several not-dates later**_

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Do you want to go to my house late "Ardin asked nervously

"Sure I wo-

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU DEMON"A voice screamed

"I'm no-

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU OVER THERE RIGHT NOW "With that the screaming voice pulled ardin outside

"What's the matter sermia "Ardin said

"I need to tell you something important and you better listen"

"What?"

"You dare break her heart I break your neck "Sermia said

"Ok I promise" Ardin replied fearfully

"If you hurt her I will break your neck If you abuse her I bre-

"Sermia please stop he won't swear" A confident voice said

"Ok just promise to be good" Sermia said

"Ok I promise"

 _ **Later that night**_

 **(This is the last part of the story and the lemon I remind you I'm not very good with these but still I try for the clothes there wearing casual wear. If you don't like just skip it otherwise enjoy)**

"Are you sure you want to do this we don't have to "Ardin said unsure

"Yes I'm sure just be gentle"ciria said nervously

"That's it ok I promise" ardin said slowly kissing ciria

As they pulled away they walked to the bedroom closing the door behind them ardin laid ciria on the bed and started to lean down he put his hand on her cheek and brought his lips down to hers they both closed there eyes. Ciria kissed back and their lips moved in sync. Ardin moved his hand from her cheek to her hair and stroked it while he ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth to allow access to him. She started to take off the clothes with shaking fingers. Ardin pulled up

"Are you scared" he said with an uneven voice

"No this is just new to me" She said breathing deeply

Ardin leaned down again and started to kiss again. Ciria continued to take of his clothes ardin pulled her up to slip off her clothes as well. After many breaths of air and moans they were in nothing but there underwear. Ardin moved his hand from her hair to her back where her bra lied he undid the clasp and tossed it aside. When he opened his eyes he felt the hardness between his legs. They both stopped momentarily to take off the remaining article of clothing they had on. Ardin slowly started to kiss down stopping only to bite her pale neck to leave a mark. When he reached her chest he started sucking on her right breast while he massaged the left.

"Nnnnnngggggg"A breathy moan came out of her

When he was finished he went down kissing down her stomach coming to the wetness between her legs.

"Are you ready ciria "Ardin said with lust in his voice

"*huff* ye *huff* yes"

Ardin pulled her head up and slowly lowered it down to his manhood

"Suck "He ordered

She put her mouth on it and slowly started to suck and being inexperienced was not going to help.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhh"

Ardin slowly lifted her head back up and laid her back down and picked her smooth legs up and slowly started to push inside of her. He pushed inside her as much as he could and pulled out again he pushed in again. Ciria bucked her hips when he thrusted in again she bucked again. They soon were in rhythm with each other.

"Nnnnnnnggg"

"Aaaggggghhhhh"

The tightness felt amazing to him and they were about to reach there climax ardin smashed his lips and ciria's in a heated passion. When all was over ardin fell next to ciria breathing deeply.

"That was great"Ardin said trying to control his breathing and out if control heartbeat

"Yeah it was" Ciria said kissing ardin on the cheek

Minute's later ardin asked a question

"Want to go again"

"Ummm…..sure"

The next morning there were many faces of disappointment on many women and a very angry Sermia.

 **End**

 **A/N Well there it is hopefully It wasn't too bad feedback always helps and Devils den thank you so much it did help a lot. But yeah I have a lot of stories to work on just be patient they will come out I promise to the secret message I guess I could if you have brave frontier and need some friend here's my id**

 **5375293483**

 **I'm not a super high level but I'm in the middle**

 **The cover art is not mine it belongs to Shirodebby of deviantart.**

 **Next: Selena x Vargas (lemon)**


	4. Chapter 4 Request Three

**A Second chance to Love**

 **A/n Okay so here is the next story again it's a lemon and to all the other I haven't forgot about you I'm writing don't worry I'll get there just need time.**

 **On a different note if you request Yaoi or Yuri I usually use the first name you put as the more dominant person so if you request a pairing like that be sure to specify who you want to be the more dominant person just to let you know.**

 **As for the lemons I'm trying to improve I swear. There will be some stories that are modern Au but that's it because of all the ideas I have**

 **Requested by:** **Celestial Aria**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

 **Pairing: Vargas x Selena Modern Au**

 **Rating: M for lemon**

 _I wonder how I got to this point. The way things work I guess. Am I mad no I love this. I wouldn't call this a perfect fairytale ending though but I am happy….very happy_

" _Are you ready?"_

 _*sigh* "Yeah I'm ready"_

" _Ok then"_

 _This is how I got here_

 **Age 12 (Selena's POV)**

 _(Hmm I remember this I was so young and clueless)_

I saw boy name I didn't know. He looked my age. I looked at him and he looked back with a saw grin. That small grin turned into a confused look on his face he was with some other people too they didn't notice this. He got up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to me. I stood still. Was he going to confront me? Maybe. Or maybe not.

"I'm so sorry but have we met somewhere?"

I laughed what a weird introduction but I did feel like I had met him somewhere before.

" _I call this Dandelga"_

There it is again I hate it. Why does this only happen to me? Sometimes I wonder what they mean. All I am aware of it is a small hallucination that just comes and goes I hope they go away soon I really hope th-

"Umm hey I asked if I knew you" Oh oops I forgot to answer

"I don't think-

" _My name is Vargas from the Agni Empire what's yours"_

"Vargas" Great just great

"Hmm yeah that my name how did you know" wait what how did I

"Umm well I just heard a lot of people talk about you is all"

"Oh okay then is your name selena"

 **Age 12 (Vargas POV)**

 _(Haha I remember this it was so funny)_

I turned to see a girl looking right at hmm have I see-

" _Well that's cool but mine is a lot better I call it Lexida"_

Wow this again I'm really getting sick and tired of this I'm not crazy I know I'm not so why is this happening. Well I know I've her face before I'll just go ask her what's the worst that could happen right?

"I'm so sorry but have we meet somewhere"

I wait for her answer but I'm not getting one really just answer the question I have things to do. This is getting my angry hurry up

"Umm hey I asked if I knew you"

*sigh* there she goes staring into spa-

" _Agni Empire neat I'm selena from the Sama Kingdom"_

"Vargas" Wait did I catch that right ok then she does know me nice. I wonder if her name is selena

"Hmm yeah that's my name how did you know" should I ask her but what if she thinks I'm a creep well that's not good

"Umm well I just heard a lot of people talk about you is all"

"Oh okay then is your name selena"

"Yeah it is how you would know that" isn't that what I just asked her 2 seconds ago

"I don't know so seem like a selena"

"What exactly do you mean by seem" great now she's interrogating me

"Sorry let's just start over my mane is Vargas and yours"

"My name is selena thank you well it was nice meeting you but I have to go now goodbye" is she mad well whatever I'll just go to

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

As they walked away the past flashed again

" _So selena want to have a duel sometime"_

" _Why not but I would beat you"_

" _As if"_

" _Want a bet"_

" _I sure do"_

 **Age 16 (Selena's POV)**

 _(Just when I thought things were amazing my whole life did a flip)_

I was sitting with my friend my best friend at that we were talking when my heart broke. I was going to do it today but for me not everything always goes as planned.

" _Selena this is lava a friend of mine lava this is selena"_

"Oh my gosh selena is that no" my best friend her name was Lucina we knew everything about each other we have been friend for as long as I remember. She knows what happens to me and understand she knows my crush on a certain someone. She acts like an older sister a very protective one but still when I told her I was going to confess she was overjoyed about it and tried hard to get Vargas alone but when the time of the day came for me to step up it all fell apart there my crush was with the person that hates me the most. People call her Lava I don't know her name.

"I…..I…..no" I shakily say why no this no before anything small tears are in my eyes. I look at Lucina a face of rage and concern Is her expression before I could even register what was going on I see Lucina stand up and make a mad dash right for lava as I stand up I realized my mistake. I should never have talked about it she heard.

" _Look I don't know what you want but let's just make things clear I've known Vargas a lot longer then you have so back of ok"_

As much as I want to go get Lucina I quickly get a pen and paper to write that down. Ever since this has gotten worse I write these things down no one know with the exception of Lucina. I finish and look to my side to see Lucina yelling with lava to the side of the room I get up and walk over with her.

"Lava you never wanted him you never talked to him why now hmm what made you suddenly want him" Lucina was trying to keep a calm voice

"I wanted him just not till now" She said in a matter of a fact way

"Lava" I say trying to keep my voice from shaking

"Ehh what do you want" She never liked me but I never said anything to her face

"I just wanted to know if you heard us talking yesterday" I am trying so hard not to break down

"What you mean yesterday why should that matter it's not like he'll care anymore"

"Lava just answer the question please"

"Yeah I did but I need to get back I have things to do" she said slowing down at the end of her sentence

I fell hot tears slide down my cheeks and I feel people staring at all of us Lucina sees this

"What are you looking at mind your own business" she puts her hand on my back and leads me away while glaring daggers a lava.

" _I'm back did you guys become friends?"_

" _Well n-_

" _I don't really become friends that easily so Vargas I need to know selena a little bit more"_

" _Oh ok then"_

Me and Lucina are sitting in a hallway in comfortable silence until she spoke up

"Want me to go beat her smug little face"

"No violence never solves anything besides I'm not going to stoop to her level" I'm not heartless

"Are you sure because I can just say the word"

"No I'm better then that just let it just" I'm crying again so much for having a strong heart

 **Age 18 (Vargas POV)**

 _(This is even funnier)_

"So I was thinking that maybe we could uhh Vargas are listening to me" *sigh* there she goes again why does she do this it's so irritating we went out once and it was for 3 days really just get over I geez.

" _Look I have things to do and if you want to hang around her forever I'm not going to stop you but I need to get things done"_

"No I'm not" I say irritated

"Why I really think this will work" she said sickly sweet

"No it won't it never has" she really is getting on my last nerve

"Just please just this once it can work"

" _You don't need her you have me"_

"Lava STOP just stop ok" I've been trying hard for a while to control my anger

She's looking at me scratch that she's glaring at me my gosh just leave. I have better things to worry about then this. Like being on time to the party.

"I have to go bye"

"Why"

"I just do" I get up and walk out the door dead set on getting to the party on time

 _ **One hour later**_

"Ok everybody places hurry" I am currently hiding behind a chair awaiting the arrival of a very special someone today I her 18th birthday and I am dead set on making it the best party ever. We are silent until here the jingling of a set of keys. As the door opens I prepare myself to be the very loudest out of all of them. Soon the light turns on and everyone jumps.

"SURPRISE" We scream her face turns from fear an audible laugh

"Wow thank you guys that got scared for a second"

"Selena" her friend Lucina I think her name was goes up to her and gives her one of those best friend hugs when she's done I walk up to her and give her a hug to and not one of those crappy friend hugs I gave her a huge Your-the-best-person-ever hugs. I saw the faintest of red on her cheeks.

"Happy 18th selena" I say nervously

"Thank you Vargas this was nice of you"

"Umm I helped to selena but I need to tell you something over there real quick"

She grabbed selena and practically dragged her to the corner aww come on I was busy

" _You're going to take on a demon by yourself"_

" _Yes I am and you can't stop me"_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As Lucina dragged selena to the corner with a look of excitement

"Selena I have a plan"

"What?"

"Don't worry just follow my lead" with that Lucina left selena with a confused face

As the party went on people socialized and had fun just doing things you would do at a party. When it was time out came a small cake with the words _Happy birthday Selena_ written on it with the number 18 candle on it. Selena went over to the confused how was this cake going to feed everyone. No more then a millisecond later she felt a soft hand on the back of her head at first it felt nice but her face came down right on the cake.

"Hahahahahahaha"there was chorus of laughs around the room she was soon laughing as well

"Wow real mature guys" she said jokingly

Soon the real cake was brought out and also a towel was brought too. After singing the happy birthday song and selena was done cleaning her cake filled face she put the toweldown only to turn around face to face with Vargas holding a piece of cake and a small fork.

"Here you go cake face"

"Whatever"

As fast as that went all the people were heading out the only two still there Vargas and Lucina was plotting in her big head of hers. She slowly crept up to selena and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going now you two better be together when I come tomorrow" she said in a small whisper while watching this Vargas failed to notice the small packaging that Lucina slipped into Selena's hand

"That was a great party wasn't it" Vargas said

"Yeah it was thank you"

"Well I guess I better be going then" he said in depressed voice

"Umm I gue-"she was saying only to be cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers soon a scene of the very few left flashed right in front of their eyes

" _Don't do this selena you can die"_

" _I have to do this Vargas I need to"_

" _No you don't are you going to risk your live and the lives of these people"_

" _I have to go and Vargas if I don't come back I want to let you that I-_

"Selena I just want to say that I like you a lot I have I think I…..I"

" _I love you"_

"I'm in love with you"

A blush creep onto her face as he said that she soon spoke up

"Well I think I love you"

After that was said their lips were connected once again in a sloppy inexperienced kiss. Selena wrapped her arms around his neck while Vargas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

 **THIS IS THE LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

As they pulled apart for air Vargas spoke up

"Hey you considered an adult now right"

"Yeah why?"

"Why don't we do adult things?"

"Umm" before she could give a proper answer he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room. When they got there her laid her gently on the bed and climbed on after her. Vargas brought his hand to her soft cheek to caress it. Selena leaned into his touch with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead lovingly. Selena tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him down for a kiss. As their lips pressed together Vargas ran his tongue on her bottom lip selena opened her mouth almost imminently allowing access for Vargas to explore every inch of her mouth as this selena slowly started to take off Vargas's clothes starting. Vargas stopped for a moment only to take a deep breath and started to kiss her again while taking off her clothes as well. Once he got her shirt off he started to nibble on her delicate neck leaving marks behind.

"Nnnnnhhhggg"

A moan came from her as he did so when this was finished he took of his pants while selena took her skirt off. As Vargas got back on the bed he saw a blush on selena's face.

"Are you ready?"

*sigh* "yeah I'm ready"

"Ok then"

He got back on the bed and straddled her while wrapping his hand around her back to unclip her bra. Once it was discarded he placed small kisses on her neck slowly inching down to her right breast sucking slowly and massaging her left. Selena was moaning and panting while she ran her hands up and down his smooth chest. When he was finished with doing that he slowly inched down to and doing so he forgot to take her underwear. When he took hers off he did the same with his as he was getting ready selena abrubptly stopped him

"Wait my pocket" she said breathlessly

"your pocket he got up and fished out what was in her pocket" A condom when he got back on the bed he asked

"why do you have a condom"

"Lucina gave it to me"

"Why?"

"She wanted this to happen"

"Oh well I'm not going to use it just yet"

Vargas picked up selena's head and brought it down to his manhood. Selena got the hint and brought her mouth to the tip and started to suck. Being inexperienced she tried her best. She took her lips off.

"Sorry I've never done this before" she said Vargas's only reply was

"Good"

With that out of the way he laid her back down and opened the condom. He rolled it on the tip and aligned himself with selena.

"Vargas" she said lightly

"Yeah"

"Please be gentle"

"I will I promise"

And with that said he slowly pushed in side of selena and started to thrust each time harder then the last. The tightness around Vargas was getting to much to handle.

"Vargas I…I'm…..gonna" Selena she said voice laced with pleasure

"Me too"

As Vargas and selena were about to reach their limit Vargas quickly kissed selena as they finally had their release.

*huff* *huff* *huff*

"That was great"

As the two tiredly cuddled next to each other both failed to hear the small giggle that came from the hallway.

 **End**

 **A/N well there is the next request hope you enjoyed It was really fun to write especially the cake part my family does that all the time** **on any birthday but like I said before some will be Modern Au but that's probably it.**

 **Next pairing:** **Eze x Emilia**


End file.
